


Breaking The Boundaries

by KuroBakura



Category: EXO (Band), K-POP Idols - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Crossdressing, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Established Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Gay Rights, Genderqueer Character, Idol Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Work In Progress, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Minseok is a 23-year-old who is just starting out in the KPop scene and already breaking boundaries! Whether as Xiumin or Queen M, Minseok is rocking South Korea! Being an out gay idol who wants to change how South Korea sees the LGBT community and more.But...for Minseok, not everything is glitz, glamour and fabulous. Xiumin also has a slight dark past that he hopes never comes to light in the public. ...Or so he hopes. But no matter what, it is NOT going to stop from climbing to the top of the charts and achieving his dreams!





	Breaking The Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok has his first radio interview since his debut of his first album. But something within him starts to not feel right.

Minseok sat in a chair in front of a microphone. He was being interviewed by a radio station. Minseok is a solo KPop idol who is trying to break boundaries not just for himself but for other KPop idols, too. Especially ones who are in the LGBT community. Minseok is a gay idol who just wants to be himself and make music. He is both feminine and manly, which he doesn’t hide about himself either. Nor he is going to anytime soon. The interview has been going well so far. It has not been easy since he was signed on to the company he is with at the moment but it worked out well in the end for him.

”So, what are you trying to accomplish when it comes to this album?” The interview asked Minseok.

“For me, I just want to show that you should not have to be afraid of being who you are as a person. I want to break boundaries that have been holding gay idols back for so long. We shouldn’t have to hide who we are from the world. If people can’t accept us then that is something that needs to be changed. Especially in South Korea. As a child, I had to mask being gay from the society I grew up in and after I hit a certain age, I just became so tired of it and wanted to stop hurting. But I don’t want to do this for myself. For anyone who is famous or not, I want people who are hurting from people who aren’t being accepted to know that they are people who will love as you are, no matter what and if you do not want to hide, then you shouldn’t have to. I may not be able to change laws but I want to be able to a smile on someone’s face and let them know that they are loved. That’s what I want to accomplish with this album. To spread love and acceptance.” Minseok replied and explained to the interviewer. The interviewer nodded.

“That is very brave and admirable you to do.” The interviewer said to Minseok.

“Thank you. Though, I don’t think of it exactly as being brave but more of being _human_. Having more of a heart as than what people are willing to give for someone who is a part of the LGBT community, too. I am all about love.” Minseok responded.   
  


“Still, that is a wonderful way to be. And I am fully on board with this. I am also curious, what made you come up with both of your idol names?” The interviewer asked another question.

  
  


“Well, Xiumin is for my more manly side, like how I am right now for this interview. For Queen M, that is for my more feminine side. And let me tell you, hunny, regardless, I am a queen because when it comes to my music and how I perform, I come to _slay_.” Minseok answered. The interviewer chuckled.

“I also love the energy that you have, too! I know it must not have been easy being queer and trying to show the world when it comes Queen M.” The interviewer spoke.

“It can be but I am not going to give up. Plus, I don’t want people to just see that I am gay because that is not exactly the main point of what I am doing. Being gay is a part of who I am, yes, but not as a whole. Queen M is the reason for why I want to be myself. Xiumin was my nickname for most of my life but Queen M is also a fabulous part of myself that I want the world to meet. Queen M is not going anywhere either. I also do have a bit of s equal side when it comes to both Xiumin and Queen M, too, so some of that will be a part of this as well. They are going to always stay with me, no matter what happens. Xiumin and Queen M aren’t exactly personas either. They are just a part of me. As far as being gay in general, I have dealt with so much in my life. From bullying to my own family disowning me after coming out. But...should I have to stay in the coleset forever and suffer? No way! Do I feel ashamed or embarrassed as well? Nope. Not one bit. Everyone deserves to have a chance for whatever they want to be. It took time to find someone to help me reach my dream but in the end, it has been worth it.” Minseok replied.

“When did you realized that you were gay? I don’t mean to keep going in about that but I was just curious.” The interviewer asked and told him.

“Honestly, I do not mind it. It is bound to be asked sooner or later. I discovered that I liked boys at a very young age but at that time, I wasn’t sure if I liked boys and girls or just boys. When I hit puberty, around 11-12 years, that is when I truly realized that I _REALLY_ like boys and only boys. Still, being raised in the early 2000s, it still was a bit taboo to come out of closet for anyone. Famous or not. After like, 2008-2009, I was like, screw it, I am going to do it and just come out with it. I also was getting to another singer in American singer named Adam Lambert, who is also gay and he is kind of the reason why I was tried of holding back who I am. But to make this explanation shorter, I realized I was gay when I was a child but not until I got into my teens for the most part.” Minseok explained.

“Do you consider yourself a male or how would you describe yourself?” The interviewer asked, going in deeper into finding out what Minseok is.

“Yes, I do consider myself male. I mean, I tend to dress in women’s clothing a lot of the time but for me, clothing and things like that don’t have a gender. I just a unique sense of style, I guess, to put it that way. I don’t feel like a female, if that is what you’re trying to say. I just feel like myself. That’s the best way that I can explain it.” Minseok told them. The interviewer decided to leave that alone for now and switch to a different subject.

“How would you feel if your album not only reached in South Korea but also internationally?” The Interviewer needled. Minseok smiled.

“Honestly, if that happened, my wig will be truly snatched! I mean, if it happens, that would be wonderful but even if it is only in South Korea, I will be happy, too. If I also just help one person then that will also be enough for me.” Minseok reacted.

“Also...are you taken?” The Interviewer inquired. Minseok started to blush. This was a question that he did not expect to be asked...or be asked this soon.

“No, I am single! I have been so focused in my singing career at the moment that I really never have thought about dating someone right now.” Minseok countered. 

“Would you like to have a boyfriend?” The Interviewer asked.

“Are you asking me out or something?” Minseok asked back, still in shock about this. It is not that he did not mind answering these kinds of questions. It is just how to exactly answer them was making him feel a bit uneasy. The Interviewer blushed this time.

“No but out of curiosity, would you ever want to have a boyfriend in the future?” The Interviewer asked again but rephrasing his question differently. Minseok laughed a little bit as he thought about his answer.

  
  


“In the future, I would love that. But for now, I am just not ready for one. Though, I wish that gay marriage will also be legal in South Korea around that time, too. I mean, I have a feeling that it will never happen but one can only hope, right?” Minseok declared and asked a question back to the interviewer.

“Fair enough. I don’t think that is a bad thing to wish for. Heck! Maybe you can be the one that change that and gay marriage will be legal here! You never know.” The Interviewer answered. Minseok thought about that for a moment.   
  


“I know that I hope the world could change but I don’t think I have that capability to do that. At least on my own, I do not think I do but as you said, you never know. So, maybe I can but I feel that I am not going to be able to change South Korea like that on my own. But thank you for that.” Minseok said back to them. The interviewer nodded.

“So what can we expect from your album?” The interviewer asked. Minseok felt a little more better about the interview now that they are going back to the album itself and not about his sexuality.

“Well, since this is a debut album. It is going to be an introduction about who I am and bring people into my world. Which is a lot of glitz, glam and fabulousness! As well as some reality, too. It is basically like a coming out story for both Xiumin and Queen M at the same time.” Minseok explained.

“I can’t wait to listen to it! Before we go, do you have anything to say to people who are listening to this interview?” The interviewer spoke and then asked him one last question. Minseok got into a better position before he spoke once again.

“For anyone who feels like that aren’t loved, accepted or feel like you can’t be yourself. Do NOT let people get you down or tell you that you should not be who you are because of other people because there are people in this world who will and do love and accept as who you are. And I am one of them. If you ever see me, please do not hesitate to come up to me. Most likely, I will give hugs and just let you know that everything will be okay. I hope that one day, the world can accept not just people who are LGBT but of other races and also people with disabilities. Everyone DESERVES equal rights and love. And I will stand by this until the day I take my last breath.” Minseok said into the microphone. The interviewer clapped.   
  


“And I agree with that statement and that is it for today’s interview! Please give this sweet man’s album a listen! And to all my LGBT listeners, I am with you, too!” The interviewer spoke before the interviewer ended the interview. Minseok and the interviewer shook hands. The interviewer also apologized to Minseok if he asked questions that made him feel a bit weirded our or offended.   
  


**######**

Later that night, Minseok sat on bed in the hotel room that he was staying in while doing the promo tour while scrolling through his social media and eating some Chinese takeout. Minseok was also wearing a pink tank top and very comfortable short shorts. The interview got him thinking about a lot of things. The album was not just about him being gay. It was suppose to be so much more than that. Hopefully, his true intentions for this album will speaking a lot more than about his sexuality. It made him feel a little down but also...it could be a good thing at the same time.   
  


Minseok wanted change in South Korea for the LGBT community. At the same time, he did not want it to be like “projecting his gayness” to the world. Minseok sat back against the headboard of the bed as he let out a sigh.

“I just hope I can make an impact for someone. I mean, like I said to the interviewer, I can’t just change the world myself but it would be wonderful if that happened.” Minseok said to himself. All of a sudden, his phone dinged. He looked at the screen of his phone. It was a test. A text from Baekhyun, who helped him achieve his dream of being a singer. Minseok accepted the text and texted Baekhyun back.

**Minseok:** _Hey, Baeky! I am doing okay. Had my first interview for the album today. How are you doing?_

It did not take Minseok long to receive a reply back from Baekhyun.

**Baekhyun:** _I am doing great! How did your interview go?_

Minseok took a deep breath before replying back.

**Minseok:** _Well, it went fine but it seemed like that they wanted to focus more on me being gay than the actual album even though we did talk about the album. I just hope that people see that it is not about being gay but more of being yourself, regardless of sexual orientation._

Baekhyun quickly replied to that.

**Baekhyun:** _Do not worry about that! There will be other interviews that will not focus on that too much! I mean, I understand from personal experience on how that is. But I doubt that people will focus on more than that. I think I your album going to get very popular! I do not have any doubt about that. Not just in South Korea either! All over the world!_

Minseok chuckled happily.

**Minseok:** _That is actually the interview asked as one of the questions for if that happen, how would I feel about it._

**Baekhyun:** _How would you feel about that, though?_

**Minseok:** _My wig would be truly snatched! Honestly, I would be happy but also a bit nervous at the same time._

**Baekhyun:** _Why would be nervous about it?_

**Minseok:** _Because I am worried about what my fans in South Korea would think about it. I have noticed that they can be a bit...intimidating. Well, at least to me, it feels like that._

Minseokhopes that he didn’t offend Baekhyun or just tank his career by saying that.

  
**Baekhyun:** _That can be true at times but don’t let people get you down! You are like a ray of fabulous sunshine! You got this, Minseokie! I believe in you! In fact, I already preordered like 3 copies! One to play, one just in case the other get ruined and the last one is for when I come see you at a fan meet to sign! You have an incredible voice and amazing dance moves. Not to mention a personality to go along with all of that! I can’t wait to see what happens and for your career to take off! Which, I do not doubt that it will. Like I said, You got this!_

A tear streamed down one of Minseok’s cheeks. Even though, Minseok is a vibrant and happy for most of the time, it felt wonderful to still get encouragement from friends. Especially when you need it.  
  


**Minseok:** _Thank you, Baekhyun. That means a lot to me._  
  


**Baekhyun:** _You’re welcome, Minseok! I hope that your album is truly successful. You definitely have a fan and you will have so many more coming your way!_

Minseok felt so much better about the interview. Baekhyun is definitely an amazing friend to have. The two of them finished their conversation before Minseok put his phone down once again next to him and finished his Chinese food up before going to take a shower and heading to bed. Today has been truly delightful and a bit stressful but it was a good day nonetheless. Minseok could not wait to see how his new album is going to take off but for now, he can only take it one day at a time.


End file.
